


Witches Curse

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Young Dean 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Curses, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm, Spanking, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come back from ganking a coven of witches, only to find out the next day that Dean was cursed by one of them, making him revert back to his sixteen year old body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was stuck in my head for days so I decided to write it out. Planning to make this a series, but I don't know how often I will update it, due to I'm already working on a completely different series (and I'll be focusing on that more than this), but I'll update this from time to time.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own anything or anyone.

“You sure you’re OK?” Sam asked, watching his brother flop down on one of the hotel beds.

“Yeah, Sam. We got in, offed some witches, and got out and back to the motel practically unscathed. I’m more than OK.” Dean insisted with a grin. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, channel surfing.

“Yeah, but you almost wrecked _twice_.” Sam said.

“I’m just a little tired.” Dean shrugged.

“Don’t seem tired enough to want to fuck.” Sam smirked, motioning down to the bulge in Dean’s pants. Dean had been casually stroking the hard-on he was sporting. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Dean gave another shrug. “Maybe. How about it Sammy?” He winked and a sly smile.

“No.” Sam said. The smile left Dean’s face.

“What? Why?” He asked.

“Because I don’t know if something’s wrong.” Sam said.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Dean insisted.

“Right now. But you don’t know how you’ll be tomorrow.” Sam scoffed. “Tell you what…if you’re absolutely fine tomorrow morning, we can fuck to your heart’s content. But only after I see you’re fine.” Sam said.

Dean groaned. “But I have a stiffy now.”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother. He crawled over him and down to whisper in his ear.

“I may not fuck you tonight…” Sam said, a grin playing on his face. “…but that doesn’t mean that I can’t help you out with your hard-on.”

 

Sam crawled back down to Dean’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He looked up to see Dean watching him with lust-blown eyes.

Without looking away, Sam tugged Dean’s pants down and took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly.

“Fuck…” Dean breathed out, head dropping against the pillow. “God, Sam. Feels really good.”

Sam gave a small hum of happiness, and used his tongue to flick at Dean’s slit, making the older Winchester moan.

Smiling, Sam started lowering him mouth on Dean’s cock, tasting the pre-come that was starting to leak. He started humming and Dean moaned, lightly humping into Sam’s mouth. The sucking increased as Sam reached to start playing with Dean’s balls, teasing them lightly and making Dean squirm.

“S-Sam.” He panted. “F-fuck man…fuck…” Dean laced his fingers in Sam’s hair. A rumble of a laugh emitted from Sam and Dean moaned in pleasure again. “Not…gonna…last. Fuck. Sam. Gonna come. Fuck. Fuck…”

Sam’s administrations increased, and Dean started fully fucking himself into Sam’s mouth now.

“Sam. Sammy. Fuck, Sam.” Dean keened underneath his brother and he came with a cry, his brother’s name on his lips.

 

Sam sucked everything Dean gave, and pulled off with a wet _pop_ , crawling back up to Dean’s face, taking him in a kiss.

“See? Told you I would help.” He murmured against Dean’s lips. “And the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner tomorrow can come and then I can fuck you senseless into the mattress.”

Dean groaned and kissed Sam. “Fine.” He murmured, giving in. “I’ll sleep.”

Sam gave Dean a peck on the lips and got up, leaving to his own bed. He watched Dean pull up his pants and get situated on the bed before Sam turned off the light.

 

Sam was the first one to wake the next morning. It was still dark outside and he could hear Dean snoozing away under his sheets. Sam gave a small smile and got up and headed into the shower.

 

When Dean woke, the shower was running and Sam was missing from his bed. Dean groaned and looked around, stretching and forcing himself to wake up for a new day.

He felt great, almost like a million bucks. Last night’s rest seemed to have done wonders on him. And Sammy would have to keep up his end of the bargain, seeing how he felt better than before. Smiling triumphantly, Dean went over to his bag and started pulling out some clean clothes for the day.

 

Sam was already hard, thinking about fucking Dean. Dean’s vocabulary always became colorful, and he made the most pornographic noises when Sam nailed his prostate.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, though it didn’t help hide his huge hard-on he was sprouting.

Sam could hear Dean already up in the other room, humming some Led Zeppelin song and moving around.

Alright, looked like he was going to need another shower after this, and he was going to get to spend it with a certain someone.

He opened the door, and smiled, opening his mouth to say something when it dropped.

“Dean?” He asked, shocked.

 

Dean turned around to see his brother, standing in the doorway to the bathroom completely stunned.

“What?” He asked. Then he noticed his voice. It was higher than normal. He cleared his throat and spoke again. “Why are you staring?” Still higher than normal. “The fuck…?” He muttered.

He dashed past Sam and into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” He yelled. “I’m a fucking teen!”

 

Sam had gotten dressed and was trying not to laugh, while he sat down at the table, looking up different witch’s curses, trying to figure out how to switch Dean back.

“This isn’t fucking funny, Sam.” Dean growled.

“Never said it was.” Sam said, keeping his eyes focused on the laptop. A small grin emerged on his face, and Dean growled again.

“You’re fucking laughing at me, Sam!” He yelled. “How are we gonna change me back? We ganked all the witches.”

“I just have to find a spell. Once I do that, we can look for someone who can change you back. But it’s gonna take a while. The coven we found practiced some seriously old magic. You might be stuck in that body for a little while.”

“Fucking dandy.” Dean muttered, grabbing a beer. “How old do I look anyway?”

“Fifteen or sixteen.” Sam said, glancing up and cracking a smile again. “It’s a little funny.” He said.

“No. It’s not.” Dean said. He took a chug of beer and sighed. “I’m never gonna get back to my normal body, am I?”

“Never say never.” Sam said, clacking away on the laptop. “Though…” He looked up and glanced out the window. “We should probably get out of here, before the actual cops start showing up to investigate the witches disappearance.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll just get a shower at the next motel.” Dean sighed. He pulled out the keys to the Impala, and started making sure everything was packed away.

“Whoa…wait. I don’t think it’s a good idea if you drive the Impala.”

“What? Since when?” Dean asked.

“Since you gained the body of a teenager.” Sam said.

“No. It’s _my_ car.”

“Dean…” Sam sighed.

“No!”

 

“I can’t believe you’re fucking driving my baby.” Dean muttered, getting into the passenger’s side of the car.

“You’re wired up.” Sam said. “You no longer have a valid license to use because of how old you look now, so if we get pulled over because you’re speeding…then both of our asses are on the line. I’m not risking it.”

“Whatever.” Dean sighed.

Sam pulled out of the parking space and he drove away from the motel.

 

They drove a few states away and into a new motel, it was already night and Dean was getting antsy. Once Sam got a hold of a room, Dean dashed inside and into the bathroom, taking a shower.

Sam only shrugged and settled down, starting his search again.

 

Sam heard the shower shut off and he glanced up to see Dean waling out of the bathroom, stark naked, rubbing a towel on his hair.

“Dude!” Sam said.

“What? It’s not like you’ve seen me naked before.” Dean shrugged. “Besides, I don’t think most of my clothes will fit now.” He started looking through his clothes, managing to find a pair of boxers that had shrunk in the wash. “I have boxers and loose t-shirts. But I don’t have any pants.”

“I’ll buy you some clothes, then.” Sam said, getting up. “And I’ll get us some dinner while we’re at it.”

“Wait…if I seem to remember, you still owe me a fuck.” Dean said.

“What? No.” Sam said.

“Seriously? Is it because I’m in a younger body? Let me tell you something Sam, whatever you dish out, I can take.”

“It’s not the body I have a problem with Dean. It’s the fact that if we get caught, I get arrested. Last I remember, you weren’t the quietest person to have sex with.”

“Come on Sammy! Where’s your sense of adventure. We can be careful, I swear.”

“No, Dean. Besides, I still have to get clothes for you and dinner. Just stay here and doesn’t cause mischief.” Sam said, grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading out the door.

 

Sam couldn’t have been gone for more than 30 minutes, but when he got back to the motel room, Dean was gone.

“Damn it, Dean. Where are you?” Sam muttered. He tossed Dean’s clothes on one of the beds, and placed the food down on the table, then left to start searching for Dean.

Sam found him in a small bar/arcade, fully dressed in baggy clothing, and flirting with a teenage girl.

A pang of jealousy and annoyance ran through Sam and he walked over to them.

“Dean.” Sam stated, shoving his hands into his pockets, so he didn’t strangle Dean. “I told you to stay in the motel room.”

“Sammy, hey!” Dean said, turning to face his brother. He had a huge smile stuck on his face. “Meet Veronica.”

“Victoria.” The girl corrected.

“Right, Victoria. She was just telling me about-” Dean was saying.

“I don’t care.” Sam said. “I told you to stay in the damn room. I have dinner.”

“Right. Later, Victoria.” Dean turned and winked and another pang of jealously shot through Sam. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder, and pulled him out the door and back to the room.

 

“What the fuck was that about?” Sam growled, pinning Dean against the wall once the door shut.

“What, Victoria? Just talking to her Sam.” Dean smirked.

“It looked more than ‘just talking’.” Sam said, pressing close to Dean.

“Well, I have to get all this sexual teenage hormones out somehow, seeming how you’re being too much of pussy.”

“I’m a what?” Sam asked, his voice going dangerously low.

“Pussy.” Dean said, staring Sam in the eye.

“Fine.” Sam backed up and grabbed Dean by the shirt, pulling him onto the empty bed. “Start stripping Dean.” He ordered, yanking his own clothes off.

Dean turned away, smirking, and started to strip as well.

 

Sam grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it, before he leaned over Dean’s back and pressed close to his ear.

“By the way. I saw that smirk. I know you were flirting with that girl to get me riled up.” Sam whispered. “So, I have my own little surprise. You aren’t allowed to make any loud noise.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, turning to look at Sam.

“No loud noises Dean.” Sam smirked. “You get too loud, I don’t care what I’m doing, I’ll stop and put you over my lap and spank you.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, studying his brother’s gaze. “You’re bluffing.”

“Try me.” Sam said before moving back to Dean’s ass.

He rubbed a finger against Dean’s hole before plunging in.

 

“Fuck, Dean. You’re tight. Almost virgin tight. Damn, feels good.” He murmured into the small of Dean’s back as he wiggled his finger around Dean’s tight channel, making Dean squirm and give a soft moan.

Dean quieted and turned around to look at Sam with wide green eyes.

“Not in trouble Dean.” Sam murmured. “Only if you get too loud.” Sam started wiggling another finger in and Dean’s head dropped, and he humped back on Sam’s fingers.

“Fuck, Sam.” He murmured. “God.” He groaned softly. Sam started fucking in Dean’s ass with his two fingers, scissoring and stretching Dean’s hole. He found Dean’s prostate and he pressed lightly against it, watching Dean press his face into the pillow to muffle the moan that came out. “Damn it, Sam. How the fuck am I supposed to stay quiet if you keep doing shit like that?” Dean asked, turning his head to look back at his brother.

“Find a way.” Sam shrugged, with a grin. “Gonna add another finger Dean.”

“Fuck.” He breathed out, feeling the third finger finding its way into Dean’s tight, warm channel.

“God, Dean. It’s gonna feel so good fucking into you. So tight and warm. Fuck!” Sam said. He stretched his fingers out and brushed against Dean’s prostate again.

“S-Sam.” Dean moaned, shaking and withering.

“What is it, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Fuck me already!” Dean said, fucking back on Sam’s hand. “Please!”

“You think you’re ready?” Sam asked, teasingly. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out before thrusting back into the warmth.

“Yes!” Dean said, gripping the sheets. “Fuck!” He was starting to get louder, but Sam let it slide this time. He would probably be fucking him by the time Dean managed to completely slip and break Sam’s rule, and Sam couldn’t wait for that moment.

“Alright, Dean. I’m gonna give you what you want.” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear, while he lubed up his aching cock. He slipped his fingers out and shoved his cock in before Dean could make any noise. He pulled back, with the head of his cock catching on Dean’s rim, and he thrust hard, hitting Dean’s prostate.

 

Dean looked made a strangled noise, and pressed his face into the pillow, grunting and moaning, while Sam thrust ruthlessly into Dean.

“Fuck! Sam!” He moaned into the pillow. “Fucking hell!”

“Feels so good though, doesn’t it Dean?” Sam asked, his voice an octave lower from want and lust. The thought back to the girl that Dean had been flirting with. “Dean, I want you to understand something.” He grunted, pressing down on Dean’s back, placing his arms on each side of Dean to keep balance, so Dean didn’t have to take all the weight. “Are you listening?” Sam asked, emphasizing with each thrust.

“Y-yeah. What, S-Sammy?” Dean said turning his head. His mouth dropped in an ‘O’ and his eyes shut, as Sam refused to slow down his pace.

“You don’t flirt with other people. You’re mine Dean.” He growled in Dean’s ear. “I fuck you, and sometimes you fuck me. But no one else gets you or gets to fuck you. Understood?” He asked, thrusting in hard.

“Understood.” Dean breathed out, making small strangled noises to keep his voice down.

“Good.” Sam said, biting and sucking the nape and the place where Dean’s shoulder and neck met.

“Fuck…Sam…Sammy…fuck…gonna come. Fuck!” He yelled out loudly. Suddenly, Sam’s hand was wrapped around the base of Dean’s hard cock and he stopped moving. Dean’s eyes went wide, realizing what he did. “Sammy…shit, Sam…I didn’t mean…I…”

Sam pulled out and before Dean knew what was happening, he was laid out across Sam’s naked lap, his arms pinned down to the small of his back and Sam’s hand resting on his ass.

“Sammy…” Dean said, squirming around.

“No fighting Dean. I told you not to make any noises, and you did. How many do you think you should get?” Sam asked.

“Uhh…” Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes, mouth gaping. He knew that if he went to low, then Sam would raise the number, but if he said a number to high, then Sam might actually give him that many. “Ten?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“Ten. Ten, Sam.”

Sam considered it, and nodded. “Ten.” He said. Without warning, his hand rose and came crashing down on Dean’s bare backside. “One…” he said. _Smack._ “Two…” _Smack._ “Three…”

 

Dean gave a soft whine by the time Sam had gotten to seven. Sam wasn’t holding anything back, and it fucking hurt.

“Only three more Dean.” Sam said. He brought his hand down on Dean’s red ass with a loud _smack._

“Fuck.” Dean hissed out.

Sam brought his hand up and brought it down again, watching Dean’s red butt jiggle as the _smack_ resounded in the room. He did it one more time and released Dean from his hold.

“No more loud noises?” Sam asked.

“No more, Sam.” Dean said. Sam pulled Dean back on the bed, only this time, placing him on his backside. Dean hissed out in discomfort, and squirmed around a little. “Sammy?”

“You’re not coming on my bed.” Sam scoffed, before sinking back into Dean’s channel. Dean pressed his hand to his mouth to soften the moan that rose.

Sam started thrusting, picking the pace from before back up.

“Gonna make sure you feel this Dean.” Sam said, looking down at his brother. “Make sure you remember not to flirt around. Gonna come in you Dean. Then I’m gonna plug you up.” Sam grinned dirtily.

“Fuck Sam…god. Feels so good. Fuck.” He rolled his hips as well as he could from his position. “Fuck, Sam…Sammy, Sam…fuck…gonna come. Need to come.” Dean moaned. Suddenly, he clenched around Sam’s cock, and his back arched.

Sam pressed his hand over Dean’s mouth as Dean came with a cry, his come hitting his stomach and Sam’s. It was enough for Sam to be pushed over in his orgasm, and he came inside Dean.

“Fuck Dean.” Sam murmured, before pulling out. He maneuvered Dean’s hands to hold his ass cheeks together. “Don’t let any of my come spill out. Sam walked over to his bag and pulled out a bright blue butt plug, holding it out so that Dean could easily see it as he walked back over.

He moved Dean’s hands out of the way, and worked the plug in.

“There you go.” Sam smiled. He leaned down and licked up all the come that had splashed on Dean’s stomach. “Clean me up, and then we can heat dinner up. It’s probably gotten cold.” He motioned to the food on the table.

Dean moved and quickly cleaned up Sam’s stomach and cock, making Sam groan. Once he was done, he pulled back and walked over to his bed, leaning down and making sure Sam could see the butt plug.

“Fuck Dean.” Sam scoffed, as he pulled on his own clothes. “You’re just trying to get me hard again, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Dean shrugged, pulling on some new clothes. “Now you were talking about dinner?” He smiled.


End file.
